


Teacher and Apprentice, Father and Son

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [32]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Apprentices Are Kids, Gen, Grandpapa!Camus, Papa!Krys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He was a teacher, and, apparently, some sort of father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher and Apprentice, Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Teacher."

Camus was born in France, and his own teacher was born in Canada, and somehow they had both traveled halfway across the world to end up in Siberia as students as well, and then again as teachers themselves. It was a good study, of course; few other portions of the world remained as cold and as bitter as Northern Siberia, and if they went any further north, they'd hit the Arctic Circle. During the summer months, they did travel there. But only for short periods of time.

 

By the time Camus had taken a student of his own, his own Master had passed away thanks the the conflict in the Norse pantheon, and he'd been trusted by the Pope to travel into Asgard himself. None of the locals had protested to his taking the young orphan, and Krys had proved quiet amenable to the idea himself.

 

When Krys had taken students of his own, nearly children instead of trainees, Camus had refused to make himself wholly scarce. But he had not wanted to influence their thoughts, and so he visited when the nights grew long and cold.

 

“Two is a bit of a surprise.”  
  
Krys gave him a long, curious look, despite the shuddering closeness of their ages. Krys was but a few years younger then he, when it came down to it all. “Didn't you ever want a large family, Master Camus?”  
  
The two slept fitfully curled up in the bed together. The blond, the younger one perhaps, was clearly with fever. The elder had green hair, like some of the other young Gold Saints Camus knew. Neither of them had anything faintly close to his own red locks, or Krys' Asgardian white. But what they looked like hardly mattered, in the end of it all. They were theirs. Krys' students-- his... kids. And Krys was his own student. That made the two little ones his own.

 

Grandkids? Camus had never even fathomed dating, little lone children. But Krys' question was a curious one. “I suppose I have you to live through, for the time being?”  
  
The other gave him an indulgent smile. “For the time being, yes. Here. Let me heat you up some hot cocoa, Master.”


End file.
